Rook
(OOC: This file is not complete, due to Rook's unwillingness to disclose too many private details of her background.) Real Name: Wren Sullivan Hero Name: Rook Date of Birth: Sept 8th, 1995 Place of Birth: Millennium City, MI Relatives: Miles (father), Amanda (mother), Bryan (brother), Margaret (maternal grandmother, deceased), James (paternal grandfather). PRIMUS Threat Assessment *'Strength': 9 *'Regeneration/Durability': 9/4 up to 9 *'Endurance': 8 *'Agility': 5 *'Speed' (Running): 4 *'Speed' (Flight): 7 *'Resistance' (Toxin/Radiation): 8 *'Resistance' (Magic): 2 *'Resistance' (Elemental/Energy): 6 *'Psionics': 4 *'Melee Combat' (Martial Arts): 6 *'Ranged Combat '(Firearms): 4 *'Energy Projection': 0 *'Resources': 4 Wren comes from several generations of military personnel. Her father was a Navy UDT diver, her grandfather is a rear admiral, and her brother is a marine. While she did not join the military (expecting her alien nature and metahuman powers would be used in a military capacity), she has a military mindset, she takes her duty as a hero seriously, willing to risk her life without hesitation. Interests: Wren has participated in several sports during her youth, including soccer, basketball, volleyball, lacrosse, gymnastics, and swimming. She also studied ballet, is a 2nd dan in tae kwon do, wrestling, kickboxing and has even recently began studying mixed martial arts. She has a knack for mechanics, often found in the base garage working on her hover bike. Training: In addition to the above interests, Wren has learned a great deal from her family, especially her father. Her powers make her an exceptionally skilled swimmer and diver, and he taught her everything he knows about explosives and disposal techniques. She can operate most watercraft, is proficient with firearms and knife fighting, and has some experience in military tactics and strategy. Powers: Rook has a broad range of powers, owing to her alien heritage. Super-Strength: Rook can lift, at her charted maximum, 400 tons. In most circumstances she most comfortable in the 80-100 ton range. Super-Resilience: When prepared for an attack, Rook can make herself resistant to ordinance up to a 100mm tank shell without serious injury. However, an unexpected attack can injure her, forcing her to rely on her regenerative powers. Regeneration: Rook possesses exceptional healing abilities. She is able to repair life-threatening injuries within minutes, and less severe injuries take but seconds. She once lost an arm below the elbow, it was fully regrown within a week. She is immune to practically any terrestrial disease and toxin. Even nanites find themselves under attack within seconds by her immune system. Super-Endurance: Rook does not build up fatigue toxins and thus can maintain a steady pace for hours, even days without rest. However her metabolism is also increased and she must eat prodigious amounts of food to sustain herself. Flight: Rook is able to fly by means of silent, omnidirectional gravitational propulsion. Her cruising speed is approximately 400 mph, but for short bursts she can almost reach mach 1.2 (900 mph). Strangely, Rook prefers to use her grav bike for most of her flying. Extra-Sensory Abilities: Rook can see and hear most, if not all, of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can choose which frequencies to observe and which to filter out at a whim, and is often monitoring emergency channels while on duty. It is unknown if she can broadcast any of those frequencies. Telempathy: Rook is both empathic and telepathic. She can sense and broadcast emotional impulses, and to a lesser extent can read and broadcast thoughts and memories. She avoided her telepathic abilities until recently and is still learning to use them. Shapeshifting: Rook can change her shape into any humanoid form of approximately her own size, give or take about 100 pounds. She can extend her limbs, enhance her senses to superhuman levels, change her voice, and alter her body to adapt to almost any environment, including deep space. Immortality: Given her shapeshifting and regenerative powers, Wren is effectively immortal, able to easily renew herself to a young, healthy shape at will. Total Recall and Racial Memory: Rook has near-perfect recall of any event she has experienced, limited of course by her perceptions. She also possesses the Khimeran racial memory, a genetically,encoded storehouse of information on all aspects of Khimeran knowledge, including science, art, philosophy, medicine, technology and many other fields. Rook recently unlocked this ability and has been slowly documenting this knowledge as it becomes available and her time allows. Equipment: Wren's costume is designed to stand up to the same punishment she can, but has been damaged by powerful attacks in the past. She also carries a force field bracer, a captured piece of Gadroon tech that she uses in a fight. She rides a heavily modified Fire Ant grav bike, designed for high speed. She also has small concealed pouches built into the fringes of her costume that carry a spare comm unit, a tool kit, a St. Michael medal and some energy bars. Weaknesses: While powerful, Rook has demonstrated some weaknesses. She needs to be aware of an attack to resist it, and her ability to resist an unusual attack depends on her exposure to it. She has been dazed by a nearby EMP burst, presumably an intense radiation burst may nave a similar effect. Perhaps her biggest weakness is her friends and family, who are normal humans in the case of her family. Her role as leader has also isolated her from her teammates to some degree, and is another potential exploit. Category:Characters